Tablet PCs has been marketed for many years. With the progress of touch panel technology and application developments in recent years, tablet PC is easier to operate than before. The large-sized display and suitable weight also accelerate the acceptance of the tablet PC in the portable device markets. In addition, the flexible orientation of the display screen, switching between portrait mode or landscape mode, allows the tablet users more convenience and fun in using the tablet PC.
However, when using a tablet PC, most people tend to hold the tablet in one hand and using the other hand to operate the touch panel. The holding on the tablet PC must be firm and sturdy, otherwise, a slip may cause the tablet PC to fall and render damaged and useless. On the other hand, when placed on desk, the tablet PC tends to lie flat on the desk like a book, which is different from the conventional way of viewing a PC display. Additional problems, such as, light reflection, awkward input position, also increases the inconvenience of use. The inconvenience issue is even more prominent when viewing the video on a tablet PC. The long time holding on the tablet PC in one hand is tiring to the viewer, so that most users may let the table PC lean against another object so that the tablet PC and stand in a tilted angle for bettering viewing. However, the slip of the tablet PC is a potential danger at a leaning angle. Therefore, it is imperative to devise an apparatus to be used with tablet PC to improve the convenience of use.